


Day 7: Cosplaying - Quentin and Evan

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [7]
Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Day 7, M/M, cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resident nerds of the Jean Grey School will take any opportunity to dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Cosplaying - Quentin and Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha. Oh god, this. xD  
> Well... How do I begin to explain?  
> Q's costume was my boyfriend's idea - not my fault. I am not taking responsibility for this. x'D

"Quentin, hurry up!" Evan moaned, shifting uncomfortably outside Quentin's bedroom, pulling at the tight material of the costume and blushing profusely every time one of the other students passed. "This is really embarrassing."

"Hey, calm down." Quentin laughed, flicking open the door and pulling Evan into his room. "You look really hot."

Quentin kissed Evan deeply, smirking against his lips. He weaved his fingers through the cape that hung from Evan's shoulders.

"Superman, _really_?" He teased, stroking Evan's hair. "Could you be any more predictable?"

"I like Superman." Evan mumbled, fiddling nervously with the edge of the cape. "He helps people."

"I know, Ev. It suits you." Quentin whispered, kissing him again, unable to resist.

"These don't really work though." Evan sighed, running his gloves fingers along the line that split his left cheek.

"I like them." Quentin kissed each of Evan's cheeks in turn. "But if you're really worried..." He closed his eyes with a small sigh.

"What are you doing?" Evan blushed, his cheeks a pale blue.

"Here," Quentin passed Evan a small mirror.

"Bu-" Evan's left hand flew up to clutch his cheek. "How did you-"

"It's an illusion." Quentin grinned genuinely. "To everyone else - including yourself - you're just a cute, pale boy with an adorable Kansan accent. But to me... I still get to see the perfect, gorgeous mutant boy I fell in love with... Who also has an adorable Kansan accent."

"I love you, Quentin!" Evan giggled, tossing the mirror aside and jumping on Quentin with a strong hug.

"Okay, okay!" Quentin laughed. "I know, I'm amazing."

"Yes, you are!" Evan chuckled, pushing kisses all over his boyfriend's face. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"It's Rule 63 Jean Grey. Obviously." Quentin rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, stepping back a little. Evan stared at him blankly for a moment, causing Quentin to groan in irritation. "Rule 63 of the Internet is that everything has a counterpart of the opposite gender."

"But... Isn't that a little..." Evan paused, biting his lip as he considered the best way to phrase his complaint. "Ummm… I mean... What is Professor Logan gonna say?"

"Meh." Quentin shrugged, exuding carelessness. "Now, are we getting out of here or not?"

"Is that a sash?" Evan giggled, tugging lightly on the flurry of material that hung loosely from Quentin's hips.

"Hey! Hey, don't-" Quentin slapped Evan's hand away lightly. "I spent hours fixing up that so it would sit right! If you break it, I'm totally dumping you!"

Evan chuckled quietly at Quentin's reaction, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Okay, Q. I'll be careful."

"You better be!" Quentin warned, telekinetically tugging Evan’s cape up and over his head.

"Hey!" Evan protested, pushing the cape back to allow him to see again.

"That's what you get for attempting to ruin my hard work." Quentin teased, wrapping his arms around Evan's neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"So, you made this yourself?" Evan asked, genuinely curious, as he trailed his fingers over the green material.

"Hey! Why so surprised?! Hell yes, I know my way around a sewing machine!" Quentin pushed his shoulders back, standing up straight, insulted by the thought that people believed he wasn't capable of something.

"It's really cool, Q." Evan smiled sweetly and kissed Quentin's nose.

"I know." Quentin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "And... Y'know... Thanks, I guess."

Evan paused for a moment as he ran his fingertip down the Phoenix symbol on Quentin's chest. "This suits you."

"Yeah?" Quentin smiled genuinely up at Evan and blushed the slightest bit.

"You're gonna be an amazing Phoenix, Q." Evan whispered, taking Quentin's face in his hands.

"And you're gonna be a-"

" _Quentin_." Evan cut in with a low growl in warning, not in the mood for another one of his boyfriend's 'Apocalypse' comments.

"Geez, calm down, Lips." Quentin teased, rolling his eyes, before lowering his voice to a soft whisper. "What I was going to say - if you had listened to me - was that you're gonna be an amazing hero..." He ran his fingertips through Evan's perfectly styled hair to mess it up a little. " _Genesis_."

"I love you, Quentin." Evan breathed with a bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Quentin sighed, feigning carelessness. "Now, the con starts at nine. If we don't leave now, we're gonna be late. So, move your perfect, Lycra ass!"

"Quentin," Evan chuckled, taking Quentin's hands and looking into his eyes. "I really do love you. So much."

Quentin rolled his eyes with a huff. "Fine. I love you too. Happy?"

"Mmmhmm." Evan hummed with a giggle.

"Alright, freak show, get moving." Quentin laughed, taking Evan's hand and pulling him from the room. "If you make me late, I'll project the illusion of you cosplaying Star Sapphire into everyone's head."

**Author's Note:**

> Just note that Quentin chose Light Phoenix. *HIDDEN MESSAGES*


End file.
